


Sleeping Beauty

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bloo (Korean Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Daniel, Kim Hyeunwoong, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Bloo reveals your relationship on Instagram Live.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Your eyes were on your phone as you drank from your wine glass, waiting for your food to arrive. This was when Bloo decided to attack and as quickly as possible took a picture of you. “Daniel!” you angrily shouted at him. 

He laughed as he stared at his screen. “That was a good one.” 

“Let me see it,” you asked nicely.

“No” he coldly responded.

“Come on, let me see your phone.” You reached over the table trying to snatch his phone out of his hands.

“No, you will delete it like last time.” He blocked you from his precious phone where he had countless pictures and videos of you. 

You gave up knowing he wouldn’t hand his phone over to you even if you begged. He had entrusted his phone to you once before. During that time you went through it and got rid of all the candid pictures he had of you. “Why do you keep taking embarrassing pictures of me?”

“Because I love you.”  It didn’t matter if you were bare-faced or mid-sneeze, to Bloo you were always beautiful and he wanted to document every moment he spent with you.

“I love you too but you don’t see me taking embarrassing pictures of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Bloo had been through your phone as well. “You always take pictures of me when I’m sleeping.”

You gave him a sheepish smile, knowing you had been caught. “But that’s different. You look cute when you sleep.”

“Well you look cute to me in these pictures so I’m keeping them.”

“Daniel-” you sheepishly whined. You were slightly less mad now that you heard his reasoning. You couldn’t ask him to delete them now, he had given such a good comeback. You sighed giving in, “fine, you can keep them.”

Bloo was surprised you had given in. “Oh, if you are agreeing to things then why don’t you stay with me tonight?”

“Wh-what? But I thought you were tired.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you around. If anything I want you more. I didn’t see you for a week. I want to fall asleep beside my baby and my baby should want to sleep with me.”

You nodded with laughter, “I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Bloo woke up the next day he went for his phone and went live on Instagram. He greeted his fans with multiple yawns.

 

> **_Hello Oppa_ **

> _**Good morning my husband** _

> **_OMG am I on time, did this just start?_ **

> **_His hair is all messy_ **

 

“It is” Bloo sat up in bed and began running his fingers through his hair, trying to control it. But his hair was stubborn and kept standing up. “Whatever” he let it be.

 

> **_He just woke up !_ **

> **_He’s so sexy when he just wakes up._ **

> **_I love seeing you go live when you just woke up Oppa!_ **

 

He got out of bed and went to get his cigarettes that were on a table beside the bedroom window. He put the phone down on the table, needing both hands to open the window. Sitting down he took one of the cigarettes out of the carton and lit it up.

 

> **_Time for the morning smoke._ **

> **_I wish you wouldn’t smoke._ **

> **Me too but at the same time it’s so sexy >.<**

 

Bloo laughed at the comments as he exhaled the cigarette smoke in the direction of the window. You loved him and didn’t mind the smoking, you actually quite enjoyed the smell on him. But, what you couldn’t stand was indoor smoking. You didn’t like when a room was filled with smoke. Being the loving boyfriend he was, Bloo made sure to smoke by an open window when you were around.

The fans, of course, found this strange.

 

> **Why are you being so careful?**

> **_Are you in a no smoking hotel?_ **

> _**No, he’s at home.** _

> **_Are you home?_ **

> **_You should do a live with Nafla_ **

 

“I am home.” Bloo turned the camera to show a part of his room. He made sure not to show too much since your stuff was easily visible. Your bag was on the table in front of him, he had actually used it to stand his phone up earlier.

He turned the camera back to him and placed the phone back on the table once more. As he continued to smoke he looked over at you when you would move. 

 

> **_What is he looking at?_ **

> **_What are you looking at Daniel?_ **

> **_You guys swear! Can’t he look at his own house?_ **

 

It was no secret to his friends and family that he was in a relationship. He did keep it on the down low when it came to his fans, he never mentioned you or posted pictures of you. He was public about many things but he liked keeping his relationship with you intimate. 

 

> **_Love you Bloo <3_ **

> **_What are you going to do today?_ **

 

“Don’t know” Bloo put out his smoke in the ashtray before picking up the phone and walking out of the room. “I’m thirsty” he went to get a water bottle out of his fridge 

 

> **_Did you drink last night Oppa?_ **

> **_Where is Owen?_ **

> **_You always drink a lot._ **

 

“I drank wine last night.” He answered before taking a drink of water. “I don’t usually drink it but it’s not bad.”

 

> **_Who did you drink with?_ **

 

He thought for a moment how people would react if he suddenly sprung you on them. If he were to respond and let them know he drank wine last night because he was celebrating his one year anniversary with you.

 

> **_Maybe he was on a date_ **

> **_Don’t say that!_ **

> **_He is an adult, he can date._ **

> **_Date me <3_ **

> **_He doesn’t date. Trust, look at his instagram._ **

 

Bloo laughed, “I don’t always show everything. There are things I like to keep to myself.” He went back to his bedroom to check on you. Seeing the way you were hugging his pillow made him smile. He knew you must have been looking for him but settled for his pillow to cuddle. 

 

> **_That is perfectly fine._ **

> **_We still support you Oppa._ **

> **_Just don’t be a player_ **

> **_He’s probably had many girlfriends and none of you knew it._ **

 

“Probably” Bloo responded, adding fuel to the fire before laying back in bed. He snatched his pillow out of your hands, causing you to whine.

It was a soft exhale that nobody noticed, except for him. He wished he wouldn’t be doing the live session so he could record you at that moment. 

 

> **_Don’t go back to sleep!_ **

 

Just like that, like it was no big deal, Bloo used his free arm to pull you closer to him. He wanted to replace his pillow with himself. “Babe come here.”

“Hmm?” You hummed in confusion as you felt your body roll up against his. Your hand instinctively rested on his chest as you continued to sleep, oblivious to being exposed in front of hundreds of people this way.

 

> **_Oh! My! GOD!_ **

> **_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_ **

> **_Is this for real? Is this happening right now?_ **

> **_You have a girlfriend!_ **

> **_Nah, she’s probably a friend, and he is pranking us._ **

 

“Wake up” Bloo chanted over and over, wanting you to open your eyes. Bloo smirked, enjoying the reactions people were having. Just for the fun of it he turned and kissed the top of your head. You began to stir awake.

 

> **_I knew this day would come._ **

> **_I’m Out!_ **

> **_i wanna be mad but that was hella cute_ **

 

“Daniel!” You finally grew annoyed and sat up. Your eyes were still closed when your hand reached out to playfully slap Bloo for waking you up.

Bloo laughed, he was still laying down behind you, this way you were still unaware of the situation. He turned the camera to you, showing your messy hair as you sat up trying to regain consciousness. You weren’t a good drinker, you usually slept half the day after drinking.

 

> **_She’s wearing one of his shirts!_ **

 

“Want some water?” Bloo asked and you nodded. He grabbed the water he had brought earlier from the table and handed it to you. “Here, Y/N turn around.”

You turned to get the water and instantly covered your face with your hands.  “Beautiful” Bloo hyped you up trying to get you to stop covering up.

“Daniel! Why do you keep trying to take pictures of me!?”

 

> **_Why is this so cute to me?_ **

 

Bloo laughed, “I’m not taking pictures. I’m live on Instagram.”

“What?” You lowered your hands to reveal only your eyes. “Liar…”

“I’m not lying, come see.”

When you sat beside him you saw that he wasn’t lying. He switched to the front camera making both of your faces appear. “Ahh” you moved out of the view and began combing your hair with your fingers, similar to how Bloo had done it earlier. 

 

> **_What’s her name? When did this happen?_ **

> **_I just got here and I’m so confused._ **

> **_Same_ **

> **_Where did she go?_ **

> **_No! This is the end._ **

> **_So sad, I can’t see you the same anymore Oppa._ **

> **_I didn’t get to see her._ **

> **_Me neither._ **

> **_She moved away like a ninja._ **

 

“Come back they want to see you.”

“How could you do this to me?” You were slightly angry but more than anything you were confused. “Why are you-” you didn’t even know what to ask. You had never discussed when or how you would come out as a couple but this was definitely not the way you wanted to do it. “My hair is a mess.”

“Mine is too” Bloo pointed at the small bunch of hair that was standing up. “Just come over here.”

You reluctantly joined him once more. Now your hair was controlled but your emotions weren’t. You were still processing what had just happened.

 

> **_Who is this? I just got here and saw this girl next to Oppa._ **

> **_What’s her name?_ **

> **_His girlfriend!_ **

> **_What!!!!? 0o0  Is she really?_ **

> **_Please answer our questions >.<_ **

 

The fans were going crazy trying to find out more about you and the whole situation. “Yes,” Bloo nodded, “this is my girlfriend.”

You hid your face in Bloo’s shoulder feeling an overwhelming sensation in your stomach. 

“She’s not shy, don’t let her fool you. Right now she is acting like this because she’s surprised and doesn’t know what to do. But if she can’t introduce herself then I’ll do it.”

You looked up at him feeling a bit relieved.

“Is that okay?”

You nodded.

“Alright then. Her name is Y/N, she likes expensive clothes, expensive shoes, expensive bags-”

You slapped your hand over his mouth to shut him up. “Don’t listen to him.”

 

> **_LOL_ **

> **_OMG I spit my water out!_ **

 

“He’s just trying to make me sound materialistic” you defended yourself.

 

> **_Nafla: About damn time you introduced Y/N!_ **

> **Young West: Baby girl  finally got exposed.**  

> **_Owen: You both need to do something about the hair._ **

> **_OMG MKIT knew!_ **

> **_They all knew!_ **

 

Bloo laughed, “Yeah, all of them knew.”

“It would be more surprising if they didn’t know.” You looked over at Bloo, “he is always dragging me along everywhere.”

Bloo nodded, “I like keeping you close.”

 

> **_Possessive much?_ **

> **_Totally shipping you two. Congratulations._ **

> **_This became my perfect couple._ **

> **_I think it’s cute!_ **

> **_Congratulations!!!_ **

> **_Awwwww…. you’re so perfect! <3_ **

> **Gonna start a fanpage for Bloo x Y/N. Are you going to post any pictures of you two? Does Y/N have an instagram???**

> **_We must know!_ **

 

“I have many pictures to post.” Bloo gave you an evil smirk.

“Don’t you dare!” you warned, not wanting him to post any of the embarrassing pictures he took of you alone. “They said of both of us, not just me.”

Bloo chuckled thinking it was the perfect opportunity to show all the pictures he had of you. “I’ll post one from last night, right after the live ends.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once the live ended there was a new picture, just like Bloo had promised. It was a picture of both of you from last night. It was a picture he had taken. His arm was around your shoulders as he brought you in towards him. His face was hidden by yours as he kissed your temple. Your face lit up the picture as you smiled beside the man you loved. Along with the picture was the caption: One year down…Many more to go.

He decided to make the first post a good one but after that, he would be sharing the pictures only he thought were cute.


End file.
